


Over The Years

by zeilfanaat



Series: Tracy Meets... [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of “Virgil meets…”, sometime later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Years

Somewhere in the audience there was a brown-haired man, sitting with a notepad and a pen. He paid particular attention to one of the ice skaters. This wasn’t a competition, so there were more ice skaters on the ice. The man studied the woman who was going through a series of exercises. At some of the movements, the man scribbled a comment, often accompanied with quick set of notes. 

As the woman finished her ‘warm-up’, most people left the ice, and headed to the changing rooms. The recreation time was over; now it was time for the professionals. Music started to float from the boxes over the ice, through the hall. The man sat back. He knew exactly what was coming. He had seen it many times, yet it still fascinated him. The movements were graceful, yet still powerful.

He listened to the comments of the coach, looked to see what the coach was looking for, studying the woman’s movements carefully. He was one of the few allowed to watch. No one else was there, but the coach, the dancer, and the observer. 

When the coach called it a day, the observer moved to where the dancer stepped off the ice, his notes carefully tucked away.

“Hello beautiful.” 

“Virgil! I thought it was you, but I couldn’t be sure because of the shadows.”

“Ah, but I definitely saw you. Do you know that you’re an absolute pleasure to watch? Really…”

“Flattery will get you nowhere you know,” Elise said with a grin on her face, as they walked in the direction of the changing rooms.

“Oh, but I’m merely stating facts.” Virgil smiled.

* * *

A few weeks later Virgil showed up at Elise’s apartment. 

“Hey! Come in!” Elise exclaimed as she opened the door.

“Hi. Thanks,” Virgil said as he stepped inside and Elise closed the door behind him.

“I ehm, I got something for you.”

“Oh?” Elise asked with a raised eyebrow. Virgil held out a CD-case. 

“What’s this?” she asked curiously.

“Oh, just a song. I thought you might like it.” 

Elise shrugged, turning the case around for an indication of its contents. “We won’t know that until I hear it. Who’s the writer?” She walked towards the CD player. Virgil looked around uncomfortably.

“Eh, I am.”

Elise looked up, her eyes shining. “Really?! Oh, that’s so nice of you!”

As she opened the case, she saw something was written on the CD. 

‘For a very special person.’

With a light heart she put the CD in the player and pressed ‘PLAY’. As she listened to the music, she could almost see in her mind what movements would fit. The music was building up the way she liked to build up her dances. Now she knew what Virgil had been doing while watching her training. When the music ended, Elise looked up at Virgil who looked at her with anticipation and curiosity. Tears brimmed at her eyes. Then she crossed the distance between them and hugged him.

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

“You’re always welcome,” Virgil replied, just as quietly, wrapping his arms around her lithe body.

* * *

The year after, Elise skated to this particular song and won first price. Virgil couldn’t be there because of his work. Afterwards Elise was interviewed for TV. The interviewer first asked questions about her performance, then moved on to the next topic. 

“This song is not one of the more known composers. Who is the composer of this song?”

“The same man who now is my future husband,” she answered proudly.

“Is he present today?”

“No, he couldn’t be here. But I’m sure he’s either watching or he’ll record it,” she turned to look directly into the camera. “Thank you, Virge. See you soon!”

The interview ended soon after and Virgil hit the STOP-button, a smile gracing his features. A few seconds later he felt someone coming to sit next to him. Elise snuggled up against him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Remembering the good old times?”

“Yeah. You know, I’m so glad John recorded this particular competition. I still can’t believe that our TV decided to quit that particular day. And by the time Brains had it fixed we were called away to a rescue. Ever since John made sure he recorded all of your competitions.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Elise said, a contented sigh escaping her mouth. 

“Of course I like it! Seeing my wife dance is great. Of course nothing beats the original.” 

“Spoken like a true musician.” Elise quipped. 

“Thanks,” Virgil smiled down at his wife. “I was being serious you know.”

Elise looked up with a smile. “I know.” 

“Argh, Russian women. I know of one way to shut them up.”

“Oh, and that would be…?” she asked with an inviting look as Virgil leaned closer.

“This…” With that Virgil closed the distance between them and kissed her. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“Love you too.”

**The End**


End file.
